Durge
Durge was a Gen'Dai male warrior and bounty hunter active in the Galaxy for over two thousand years. Able to survive several near-death situations due to his Gen'Dai heritage and enhanced battle armor, he fought in several wars and collected a multitude of bounties. Over the centuries, Durge acquired a deep distaste for Mandalorians, and even killed their leader at one point. Biography Early life Durge was born in c. 1,828 BBY. In exceptional physical shape already at an early age, he possessed a natural aggression characteristic of the Gen'Dai species. After witnessing bounty hunters in action, Durge was filled with a lust for hunting. He eventually left his tribe and ventured out into the Galaxy, where he trained under various crack bounty hunters. At one point, he met a Mandalorian training master known as Jaing, who taught Durge all he needed to know in the field of Mandalorian tactics and combat skill. Further exploits Durge fought for the Brotherhood of Darkness in the Galactic War, facing several Jedi in combat, learning their techniques and becoming experienced at killing them. In order to avoid Jedi reprisals, Durge went into hiding after the Brotherhood's defeat at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. He continued to hunt under a series of aliases and false names, earning the ire of the Bloodboilers of Kragis, and amassing a fortune in bounties. Perhaps his most fateful mission came in approximately 272 BBY, when he was hired to kill the then-Mandalore. He was successful, but was captured by the Mandalorians and tortured, driving him slowly past the edge of sanity. Although he eventually escaped the Mandalorian torture, it took Durge over a century to regenerate, with many of those years spent buried underground. Yuuzhan Vong War When he resurfaced following the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Durge was disappointed that the majority of the galaxy's Mandalorians had perished, feeling that he had been cheated out of his revenge. Durge was more than happy to accept the invitation of the Dark Lord Count Dooku into the ranks of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was allied with the extra galactic invaders known as the Yuuzhan Vong and at war with the New Republic; he once again had the opportunity to fight Mandalorians in the form of the New Mandalorians. However, things almost fell apart when Durge learned that a separate Mandalorian faction, led by the Mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett, was allied with the Confederacy. Dooku would often team Durge up with the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress. Personality and traits Durge was an aggressive Gen'Dai in his younger days, and as he grew older, this evolved into a lust for blood. He enjoyed killing, to the point where he considered a period of time well spent only if it had been used for this purpose. His mental health was questionable, likely caused by the large number of near-death situations he experienced, his species' tendency to develop psychosis, as well as undergoing torture by Mandalorians. He despised Mandalorians due to the torture, the fact that they killed his mentor and friend Jaing as well as his belief that the Mandalorians betrayed his people by stealing their culture and casting them out. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Gen'Dai Category:Separatist officers Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Bounty hunters Category:Jedi hunters Category:Hunters Category:Cyborgs